Current wireless handheld mobile communication devices perform a variety of functions to enable mobile users to stay current with information and communications, such as e-mail, corporate data and organizer information while they are away from their desks. Such devices have displays and sophisticated operating systems providing Graphical User Interfaces (GUIs) that impart various static and moving images to the user.
One navigation device for a GUI of a handheld device is a trackball or trackwheel. Movement of the trackball or trackwheel is commonly translated into a movement of a cursor, which may involve highlighting an icon. However utilizing a trackball or trackwheel is not inherently intuitive. Other navigation devices utilize a movement of the device itself. However interpreting such movements with present algorithms is computationally demanding and requires relatively large processing power and memory storage, especially for a handheld device.
There is a need for a system and method which addresses deficiencies in the prior art.